Fae or Human
by Jobastre
Summary: A fae group robs banks. Who are they? Dyson, Tamsin, Lauren and Bo are on the case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I decided to continue my story with a little sequel to "another chance". I hope you'd like it! Good read!**

**Chapter 1**

Bo was happy. Six months had passed since she had found Lauren in Montreal. She never thought to live an intense happiness with anyone, much less with a human. She had a fleeting thought for Kyle. At that time she did not yet know who she was nor at which world she belonged. She is considered herself like a monster, a murderer, until Kenzi and Lauren come in her life. Kenzi was the first to have trusted her even after attending at one of her meal. Although the young Gothic was frightened, an inextricable link was quickly established between the two women. They needed one of each other. She smiled.

She looked at the sleeping young woman at her side. She pushed a strand of hair that covered her face. She loved watching Lauren sleep. She placed a light kiss on the cheek of her beloved.

"Mmmm ... especially do not stop." Lauren whispered.

"Sorry. I did not want to wake you. "

"I love my new alarm clock. His tone is very nice and I really did not want it to stop. "

"Be careful doctor if your alarm clock ignites you'll be late for work!"

"What time is it?"

"Almost seven o'clock."

"I have a meeting with Hale today and is scheduled to 10:30. When my various research they can wait until my alarm clock back to its original temperature. "

Lauren pulled Bo against her and imprisoned the lips of the succubus in a long kiss.

"Wow! I sometimes wonder which of us is a succubus! You're so passionate and all-consuming desire. "

"Are you complaining that my libido is too high?"

"Oh no! It will never do enough for me. "

"Really? Then prove it to me! "

Their lips came into contact in a deep, intense kiss. Soon their tongues intermingled. They swung in a world known only to them, their bodies in unison.

Xxx

Lauren was at her workstation, staring into her microscope.

"Dr. Lewis. Excuse me. The Ash sent me to fetch you. "

"But our meeting is in an hour. It can not wait? I need to finish ... "

"I'm sorry, Doctor, but I must insist. "Cut the guard.

"Good. I follow you ... "

Lauren did not know what to think. Since returning, Hale treated her with respect and was almost returned the friend at whose side she had fought a year earlier. She was no longer a slave to the light and not wearing her necklace.

The vindictive tone of the guard had worried her. Is Hale had changed his mind about her condition? Impossible. Not after six months. But she also knew that the leader Faes had many pressures from the elders and f the Morrigan when his desire to treat humans equally with Faes.

She stood at the door of the Hale's office. She took a deep breath before knocking then entered.

"Hi Lauren"

"Hale"

Dyson and Tamsin were there too. The wolf smiled at the young woman. She was never at ease in his presence.

When Lauren was back to work at the resort, the first patient was Dyson. They worked for days and weeks for the wolf recovers his lost memories. The progress he made was amazing. They were both fully satisfied with their teamwork. The only thing that Lauren had not anticipated was that Dyson would continue to pursue her of his attentions. Despite their many discussions on the subject, the wolf was convinced that Bo would never be able to make her happy and she would hurt sooner or later. The situation was ironic and sometimes Lauren smiled thinking about that. She has had to do to promise to Bo to stay away from Dyson but now it was her who had to keep herself away from him.

"What is the situation Dyson? "Asked Hale.

"It is the fourth attack this week. We know that these are Faes. But so far we have not been able to gather any evidence. "

"Excuse me but why am I here? I'm noconcerned with bank robberies and armored car? "Lauren questioned.

"In fact, we were counting on you to help us identify the robbers. "Says Tamsin.

"Okay. But how do you want me to take it if you have no leads? I am a doctor and researcher, not a detective. "

"And this is the researcher we need. The last attack went wrong. There was gunshots. One officer was killed and one of the attackers was wounded. The forensic technicians have removed the blood that was on the floor. Fortunately we have a guy among them. So here is the exhibit. Better if it is you who examined everything, is not it? "

"Dyson is right. Fae blood in a forensic laboratory is very bad for us. "

"Indeed. Well I'm going to look over there and I will let you know the results in a few days. "

Lauren took the blood sample and headed toward the exit.

"A small thing Doc., Hale added. I have not been able to reach Bo. Can you talk with Bo about that. I would like her to work on the case with Dyson and Tamsin. "

"No problem. I will transmit her your message. "

The doctor left the office. The wolf did not leave her eyes until she disappeared.

Tamsin and Dyson were on the way to the police station.

"Ok ... D-Man ... I can know what is happening between you and Doc. "

"What do you mean? "

"Don't play it with me. I saw how you stared at her during the meeting and more during its release. So what? You're in love with her? "Joked the Valkyrie while turning to Dyson.

"Oh no! Tell me this is a joke! Shit man! What is your problem? "

"She saved my life, took care of me, helped me find the memory ..."

"It's her job moron! She is a doctor! Awake! Me too she saved my life, and I'm not in love with her. "

"Because it is Bo that interests you. Do not say otherwise. "Added Dyson.

"Ok ... maybe ... but unlike you I quickly realized that between these two girls there is no room for anyone else. Actually when I'm thinking about that ... well you had Bo as girlfriend, now you want Lauren ... humm ... nasty threesome is coming. "Blondie laughed.

"Frankly Tam! "

"No, but think about it two seconds ... everything is in place to meet ..."

"Stop it! It's not funny! "

"Indeed it did not! Listen D-Man ... I can understand that you feel something for the woman who took care of you for months. Trust me, that you feel for Lauren it is not love it is only the recognition and sooner or later you will end up realizing it. "

"Awesome! This is how you get back the morale of your teammate? "

"The truth ... it's just hard to take the shot! "

"I'm supposed to do what. Set aside what I feel like I did for Bo. "

"Small advice ... next time try to fall in love with someone who is not part of their team. "The Valkyrie joked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kenzi was installed at the counter waiting for the waitress wants to take good care of her order.

"Where is the vodka that I ordered! "

"It will be in front of you as soon as you would have paid your bill, the bartender replied. In fact you have a dirty head today. Maybe you should go easy on the alcohol. "

"First I have a deal with Trick and I can drink all vodka what I want without paying, and secondly if you and Dr. HotPants could put a brake on your Tchika boom boom, I could get to sleep a few hours. "

The succubus looked at the young gothic and could not help but laugh.

"It is not funny BoBo! I need sleep. But with you two it is hellish. You might not occasionally go to Lauren's home. "

"Her apartment is located in the complex of Light and suddenly it makes me fucking ill at ease. And you know what, it would be worse if I did not have to hold me, you are lucky. "

"How that to hold you? "

"Well ... you know Lauren is a human ... I always scared to hurt her or worse ... and so ... I'm never going until... you see. "

"Too much info for my ears! Yeurk! "

The disgust from Kenzi for her parts of legs in the air did to smile Bo.

"In fact, you don't have tired of playing the waitress? It's true that you don't miss fights, super weird surveys! "

"I promised to Trick to take care of Dal until his return and that's what I'll do. And to be honest ... no, I don't miss it. In fact for the first time in my life I feel normal and human. This is true. I have a job, a girlfriend and a best friend who spends her time bitching but I love her anyway. "Concludes Bo kissing Kenzi's cheek.

"But the adrenaline ..."

"Okay! Yes ... I miss it a little. But I love my life now and I have projects that are not easily reconciled with a life of fighting. "

"What kind of project? A house with kids! "Joked the young woman.

Bo stared long Kenzi who finally realized that her friend was not joking.

"Really? You have already spoken. I mean living together and everything. "

The succubus felt the anxiety in the voice of her best friend.

"I thought you'd be happy for us Kenz. "

"Of course I am. It's just that ... well you will tell me when you plan to make the leap because I have to find another peeps where living. "

"What are you talking about? "

"You're moving in with Lauren, and I don't think you want to have me in your legs. "

"Look sis, there is no way I'm leaving you behind. If I move in with my girlfriend it is on the condition that you stay with me. You always covered my back and you're the only one I trust to do it. Reassure? "

Kenzi threw herself into the arms of Bo. She was happy to finally find her family. Bo felt the girl sobbed into her neck. When they loosened their grip, Bo saw a shadow on the tearful face of Kenzi.

"What's wrong? "

"Are you sure, really sure that Lauren will accept me to be part of your life and her life. I mean ... we have never been great friends. In fact I did a lot of stuff that you walk away from her and you return with Dyson. Although in recent months it was better ... "

"Lauren likes you more than you think. She thinks you're certainly immature in some respects but she admires you for your determination, your courage and intelligence. In fact you have more in common than you can imagine, and that's why I love you both so much. "

"So when will we move in? "Kenzi asked suddenly very excited for the new life that is offered to her.

"Well ... it is first necessary that I talk to Lauren about Tamsin and what happened when we were in Montreal. "

"Why? You did that to feed you. It was Tamsin or me! And I really appreciate that you took your meal on TamTam. "Kenzi added, raising her eyes to heaven.

"I don't want to risk her to learn it by a mouth other than mine. "

"Learn what? "

The voice that had arisen came from the end of the counter. The young woman walked up to Bo.

"Hey babe! Hale has freed you for the rest of the day? "

"Oh Lord, no! I'm just going to deliver you a message from him. But before ... what were you talking about both? What I don't have to learn? "

Kenzi rushed to rescue Bo.

"In fact Bo has a surprise for you and like she doesn't know how to hold her tongue, she had to talk about it to everyone. So we all know except you. But now she is afraid that someone betrays her secret. That's all. "

Lauren stared turn Bo and Kenzi, wondering if she should believe the story of the young gothic. She decided to put her investigation into the so-called Bo surprise later.

"Let's say for now I'll take your version for cash Kenz" added Lauren by fixing the eyes of Bo.

"And then this message? "Finally said Bo.

"Ah yes. I guess you've heard of bank robberies that took place in recent days. Apparently they are perpetrated by Faes. Light or Dark we don't know. Hale has Dyson and Tamsin on the spot and he wants you to be the part too.

"I'd like to but I promised to Trick to take care of Dal during his absence and ..."

"Don't worry girl, Kenzi-bartender is there to take over! "

"You? You're kidding. Leave you alone with alcohol! Trick would kill me. "

"I can monitor if you want. "Said the doc.

"Cool! We will make a great team HotPants and I! "Kenzi added by surrounding Lauren's shoulders.

"You have your lab work. and ... "

"Don't worry. I will come from time to time and I'll come to help Kenzi after work. "

Bo smiled at her girlfriend.

"Okay! When Hale wants to see me? "

"Tomorrow morning with Dyson and Tamsin. In fact he wanted me to take you back with me, but I managed to negotiate our evening. "

"Tchika boom boom! "Kenzi murmured.

Bo glared at Kenzi.

"Do you mind if we end up at your home tonight? "

"Of course not! But I thought you did not like to come to my apartment! "

"Let's say I've changed my mind. And then we will be more quiet to talk. "

"Ok! No worries. I must go back to the lab. I have a blood sample from one of the robbers to consider. "

Bo kissed Lauren's lips before looking at her to walk to the entrance of the bar.

"I know you like the risk BoBo but on this one I'd rather not attend the massacre. Maybe you should bring a weapon at Lauren's appartment in case she becomes really really bad and she would want to kill you to thank you for your surprise! "

"Thank you for your support Kenzi! I expected no less from you! "

"To that I say ..."

Xxx

Bo stood before the entrance to the apartment of her girlfriend. Lauren had a nasty habit of leaving her door wide open. Seeing no one nearby, she knocked to announce herself.

"Hey Ho! Lauren! It is me. Am I too early? "

Lauren eventually arrived wearing a bathrobe.

"Sorry Bo. It is me who am late. I just come back. I had to do various analyzes, besides the various reports to be issued ... in short. I'm sorry sweetie. I had planned to give us a great meal without pizza or Chinese food but ... "

"I love to see you in panic like that! "Bo said, smiling.

The succubus approached Lauren slowly. She stroked the hair of the young woman to reassure her.

"Don't worry. I'm not here to play foodies, I'm only here for you. "

Bo added gestures to speak. Her hands found their way to the Lauren's breasts. Their lips met in a deep kiss. Soon the heat took all their body.

"Would you mind taking another shower? "Asked the succubus, her look drowned in the eyes of her girlfriend.

Lauren took the hand and led Bo to the upstairs where the bathroom was.

Xxx

Lauren was at the stove, trying to make a meal with the remains of her refrigerator. Bo looked at her while enjoying a glass of wine.

Finally the doctor broke the silence.

"You wanted to tell me so? "She asked.

Bo's face suddenly darkened. She had to take her choices, hoping that the consequences would not be too dramatic and it would not break her new relationship with Lauren.

Bo tried to clear her voice.

"In fact it is about the case that I have to work. I wanted to be sure that being with Tamsin and Dyson don't bother you. After everything we've been through I don't want to risk losing you again. "

Lauren's eyes looked intently Bo.

"I trust you. "

Bo smiled while staring at the bottom of her glass of wine.

"I love you Lauren and I hope that what I am about to say you will not break anything between us. "

The doctor began to be worried. She took a seat and sat next to the brunette.

"That's when we left ... to your search, it was several days I was not fed. My succubus was hungry and I did not know what to do. I was afraid of losing control after so long fasting and kill the human that I would have choosen to feed me. I almost fed off Kenzi. Bo looked into Lauren's eyes before continuing her story. In the end, I went to find Tamsin. "

Bo expected tears, shouts, insults, but nothing came. Lauren remained silent and motionless, as when Bo had confessed to have fed on Dyson.

"Thank you for your frankly, finally said the young woman. You know when Tamsin told me that you were kissed you and it was not to feed you, I slapped her. And in fact I have the same desire right now and I do everything to channel my anger and do not put you at the door. Do you know why? Because I want to trust you, because I love you, and because I hope with all my heart that you're telling me the truth and that it was only to feed your succubus. "

Lauren said it without losing her composure or ignite. But the tears began to bead on her cheeks.

Bo did not know how to react. Her reaction was to attract Lauren against her and ask her forgiveness.

"I have nothing to forgive you, Lauren said, wiping the tears that rolled down the face of Bo. You're a succubus and the only way to feed yourself is to absorb chi from someone. Strangely whenever you find yourself in an emergency you fall on Dyson or Tamsin, added Lauren looking up. I know I cannot suffice your needs and we have already spoken about that. But please could you avoid feeding on people who are part of our environment. "

Bo attracted Lauren to her and pressed a long kiss on her lips.

"I love you so much Lauren. "The blonde smiled at the woman sitting in front of it.

"And it's not like I was perfect. And since we are in confidence, I also have something to confess. Nothing serious but it makes me ill at ease with respect to you and Dyson. "

"Dyson? I was sure there was happened something when you were both on the run! "

"It actually happened something I had not expected and I'm still struggling to understand."

Lauren did not know how to summarize what happened. Finally, she opted for the direct approach.

"He kissed me. I kissed him. Anyway ... we kissed. "

"And ..."

"And ... that's it! "

Laughter seized Bo. Lauren soon followed. The two women were no longer able to stop.

"I'm pathetic, right? "Lauren launched.

"Not at all. You're the most adorable and desirable woman I know. But imagine you with Dyson ... "

"Are you insinuating that I am not so desirable in his eyes of wolf? What if I told you he is in love with me, and he does everything to keep me away from your bad influence. According to him you don't deserve me, and you would never make me happy. "

Bo's face turned pale. The joke was apparently long enough.

"Is what it is that you think too? Bo worried. Are you happy with me Lauren? "

The question was asked with a serious that Lauren had rarely seen in the woman she loved.

"Bo ... What Dyson thinks it is not what my heart thinks. I'm happy with you, you make me happy. When we were separated what I felt was a huge void. You and I have made mistakes, taken bad decisions, but I'm sure that to live without you by my side is the worst damnation. "

Lauren grabbed Bo's chin to force her to look.

"Actually I wanted to ask you if you would be willing to live together. You could always keep the Clubhouse for your meal. I know you have to feed you, but personally I have no desire to know when and with whom. It would be too ... weird. "

At these news the succubus had a wide smile.

"You're not thinking to move here in the territory of the Light? "

"Actually I was thinking more like a small house with one bedroom or two more. I guess you will not want to leave Kenzi back? "Lauren added.

"She'll be thrilled. She was so afraid that you don't want her moved with us. "

"How could she think that while I have just done my demand? "

"In fact, when you came to see me at Dal, I was telling her that I wanted that you and I moved together. Like what dear Dr. Lewis we are in perfect harmony on all points. "Bo whispered while attracting Lauren in her arms.

"You sure you do not get hungry after such a serious discussion about our loves and our mutual concerns? "

"In fact I'm starving dear doctor ... but no earthly food. "

"I see ... the guest wants to start with dessert. "Lauren added while capturing Bo lips in a long and delicious kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you to follow this story. I imagine this story while I write my chapters. So I write them in one shot... in french, after I am trying to translate them in a better english than I might. It is not probably a good way but it is mine. So I wish you a good read and you can give me your comments. :)**_

**Chapter 3**

Bo was in the Hales office with Tamsin and Dyson. They were informed of the situation and since they were trying to develop a survey strategy.

"Do you think we are dealing with what kind of Faes, dark or light? "

"I guess everyone here thinks they are Dark Faes! I'm wrong, " Tamsin said with some annoyance.

"Knowing the history of your friends ... it is difficult to envisage the opposite! "Bo added.

"Perfect in this case we will start with the territory of the dark. Except that D-Man has no right to put a toe there. "Tamsin looked at the Wolf sarcastically.

"Well in that case I wish you both a great hunt! "

"We can know what you're gonna do? " Bo inquired.

"Well, I'll try to gather information here and there. I'll also go see Lauren, whether she has some results in regard to the blood of our burglar. "

Bo looked at the wolf. Jealousy she felt at that moment was to such a degree that it was difficult to conceal. She was holding her succubus who only wanted to explode.

"It will not be necessary. On my way coming here I passed through the lab and Lauren still had no results. She will contact me as soon as she will have new information. "I gotta get out of here Bo said for herself, before completely losing control and give a good lesson to Dyson.

"Okay ... well in this case the best place to find a track on the side of Light remains the Dal. "

Everyone began in way to their destination. Tamsin and Bo decided to go find Vex. If someone knew something that could not be that him . But where to find him? Since its early development stage with The Morrigan he had disappeared from the face of the globe and it was understandable. Although the leaders of the Dark and Light had reached an agreement on humans and all those who helped them, The Morrigan was not recovered from the humiliation she suffered from this young Mesmer. She wanted to get paid him.

"I know who can tell us. "Says Tamsin

They arrived in a part of town where nobody would have dared to venture without being well armed. Despite the time of day, the streets were dark. High buildings hiding the slightest ray of sunshine.

"This is a real cut-throat here. "Bo lifted.

"What do you want ... we Dark Fae like the murky and dark place. We know there is always a surprise waiting for us, just to keep high our adrenaline! "Valkyrie added with a slight smile on her face.

They entered what looked like a bar.

"This is where you go to unwind? "Inquired the succubus.

"Hmm ... sometimes. There is stuff her that you cannot find elsewhere and are not very legal ... if you know what I mean. "

"I think so. "

They sat down at a table and waited for a waiter takes care of them.

"Hi Tam! How long have you did not come to lose you in the corner. "

"You know what it is. Sometimes you must be able to change the habits if you do not want to get lost in the routine. "

"What can I get you? "

"Give us some information! "Bo replied.

The waiter stared at Bo.

"You are the Unaligned, aren't you? And one who loves the company of humans? "

"It is a problem for you? "

"To be frank with you ... yes it is! My sister was tortured and killed because of the damn doctor and her researches. So unless you are looking for information only to remove from the card this fucking Dr. Lewis, I have nothing to say. He looked Tamsin. You should better choose your friends Valkyrie. "

Before the waiter had time to make a move, Bo grabbed his arm. A red stream immediately emanated from her and spread to the other body.

"You will tell us all what we want to know! "

"Stop it! "He pleaded

"Not until I got my answers. Do you know something about the various robberies that took place in recent weeks? It is said that the Dark Faes would be involved in that. "

"I've heard like everyone else. But I always thought that humans were responsible. What Fae would be stupid enough to get noticed in this way and risking all our lives Light and Shadow? "

The two women looked at each other. He was not wrong. It was for centuries the two clans hiding humans. Why suddenly some of them would take some risks for money.

"Where can we find Vex? "Asked Tamsin

"After his little joke to the Morrigan he avoids to show himself. Evony is rather spiteful style. But personally I appreciated his gesture, confessed the waiter. You can find him at this address. "

Bo released her grip. She took the piece of paper, but before heading to the exit she talked to the man.

"I'm sorry about your sister, but I know that Dr. Lewis is not responsible for how this crazy man used her researches. I know her. I know she cares for every individual regardless of his race. And it is thanks to her that we were able to stop this carnage. "

The two looked intently before Bo decides to leave the bar.

"What do you think? "Bo asked to Tamsin.

"I think that we are not on the good way. What I do not understand is that everything we were able to get clues as to bring us Faes. But he was right if Faes are behind these robberies we have a big problem. Sooner or later humans will learn our existence and I cannot even imagine the rest. "

Their walk until their vehicle took place in a deep quiet. They both were plunged into their thoughts. There was something going on and robberies were only bait.

Xxx

Dyson entered at the Dal.

He could not help but go through the lab before leaving the compound. The technicians had taught him that Lauren had just left.

Despite the advice of Tamsin and veiled threats of Bo, Dyson was unable to remove the doctor from his head.

He approached the counter and saw Kenzi.

"Hello D-man! How is the life of my favorite wolf? "

"Not too bad I think. "Dyson said, smiling at the young gothic.

"A whiskey? "

"Beer. "

"It rolls! "

While Kenzi served him his order a waitress put down the tray on the counter.

"Ok Kenz! I need a pitcher of beer, two Cosmopolitan and a Sex on the Beach! "

"Lauren! "

"Oh ... hi Dyson! "

"Since when do you play the waitresses? "

"Well, Bo has an average trust for Kenzi to hold the bar without emptying bottles of alcohol for herself. I therefore proposed myself as supervisor. "Lauren explained.

"Can you believe it? After all I've done for BoBo she is afraid to let me alone to handle Trick's bar! "

Lauren and Dyson exchanged glances and laughed.

"How many ounces of vodka did you drink today? "Asked Dyson

"Not even a drink, dude! "

Before the dubiously wolf the young woman replied.

"Ok ... maybe one or two but that's it! "

"When a customer orders shooters you take one with him. And since I arrived I have already recorded at least five. Why do you think it is me who serve tables and not you?" Lauren said.

"Not cool HotPants to snitch! I thought we were a team? "

"We are! But I did not want to carry you on my shoulders until ClubHouse after closing. "

"Ok! This is good ... I brake! "

Kenzi went to prepare the order for Lauren.

"You're pretty sexy as a waitress. "Added Dyson.

"Please Dyson ..."

"What? I do not have the right to give you compliments. "

"You know very well what I mean. And then your investigation? "

Lauren tried to turn the conversation.

"Not much progress. I came to Dal to try to get information but I do not feel that it will give much. The whole story is really weird. Faes who steal the bank. It makes no sense. When will you have the results of the blood sample? "

"Probably in a few hours. "

"This is your command for your table, HotPants! "

"Thank you. Bye Dyson. "

The wolf looked at Lauren away.

"There's a problem D-Man? "

"Why do you ask that? "

They stared for a moment trying to decipher the one and the other.

"If you want to avoid you to be succu-sucking, don't touch Lauren, even if you want it to! Free advice from Kenzi! "

"She never will make her happy. Bo cannot settle for Lauren, she is only a human. Bo is a succubus. She will inevitably feed on others. Monogamy does not exist for succubi. "

"And what then? Bo will be better with you is that what you mean? "

"Not Bo ..."

"Wait two seconds man! Is what you're telling me that ... Lauren? But I thought you wanted to see her disappear from your path, and in this way she would not be a barrier between you and Bo? Bo is aware of your new flame? "

"I think so when I look at our last exchange! "Dyson smiled.

"And Lauren? She thinks what about this? "

"She loves Bo! "

"I'll save your ass damn wolf! Do exactly what I tell you ... DON'T YOU APPROACH THE DOC! And for record Lauren and Bo move in together! They are going to the next level, so let fall! "

The wolf looked at the bottom of his glass. It was empty.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Bo had left Tamsin in front of her apartment. They had gone to the address they had given it the server but Vex was not there. The Morrigan had to be constantly on his heels and he had perhaps changed his place.

She drove without really paying attention to the road that she was borrowing. She could not stop thinking about the strangeness of the whole affair. When finally she looked where she was, she realized she was standing outside the complex of the light. Despite the late hour, she decided to make a stop at the Lauren's apartment.

The door was closed but Bo could see the light filter. She knocked.

"It's open!"

Lauren was focused on her computer screen. She paid no attention to the woman dressed in leather who approached her.

"Hi you!"

"Hey, Bo! Back already? "Lauren said while continuing to scan her computer's screen.

"Already? It is 1:00am Lauren! Apparently you didn't miss me much. " Bo whispered slightly disappointed.

The disappointment in the voice of her girlfriend made her look up. She grabbed the brunette's hands and pulled her close for a soft and sensual kiss.

"I miss you from the minute you walk away from me." Lauren added by reducing the short distance between them. She could hear the Bo's heart to beat and hers too. It was always like that between them ever since the first day. Lauren had even noticed that since their separation and whenever they found themselves, the intensity of their desire rose a notch. They struggled to contain her selves when they were in the same room. The doc's lips found lips of her lover. Soon their tongues were united in a deep kiss. Their hands also found their way under the clothes of one and the other.

"Hola chicas! Kenzi is in the area so you avoid the Tchika boom boom, in the main room! I got a great pizza with extra cheese and I want to keep it inside my stomach! "

Bo looked simultaneously Lauren and young gothic quizzically.

"BoBo worry, I will not steal you HotPants! The girls are not really my "trip" and in addition there are already quite a few on the spot! "

"I can know what you're talking about?"

Lauren gazed Kenzi begging not to mention the presence of the wolf at the Dal earlier in the evening.

"Just as your girlfriend has many admirers among customers Dal. She picked up a ton of money in tips tonight. "

"Hmm ... maybe I should go with you next time just to show everyone that you do not belong to me."

"I thought you understood that it was no question me to be someone's property! I had my dose of slavery, " replied Lauren upset while away from the succubus to return to her research.

"Lau ... I'm sorry. I did not mean ... "

"I know Bo. It is me who am sorry. This is a subject with which I'm still struggling to dealer. "Lauren smiled at the brunette.

Xxx

Lauren studied the results of the blood sample. She might read and reread everything that made no sense. Who did that? How would she get out this time? What explanations could she give? Who would believe her?

Her hands began to shake.

"Lauren, what are you doing baby? It is 3:20 in the morning. I fell asleep waiting for you. You were supposed to have only 30 to 40 minutes. "Bo grumbled joining the ground floor.

When she saw the pale face of her doctor, her bad humour turned into concern.

She wrapped the shoulders of the young woman and faced her.

"Hey! What's going on? It is because of me? You still mad at me? "

Lauren just shook her head in denial. She was afraid to say the words, as if to keep them inside her could give her some control over it all. But she had no more. She peered into one of she loved. She wanted to lose and hide herself.

"Lauren, I beg you say something! " the brunette yelled .

"BODELICIOUS! You have a bedroom for that girls! "

"Kenzi! There is something wrong with Lauren! "

"HotPants? "

"I'm fine!" Finally the doctor said .

"Shit! But what happened? I was really worried about you! "

"I'm sorry Bo. I thought it was all over ... I thought I had made the necessary ... "

"But what are you talking about? I beg you Lauren ... "

"Hybrids! Someone has used my research and transforms humans in fae! "

"But that's impossible! You told me that before you run the Taft's complex you had destroyed everything! "

"That's what I did Bo I swear, that's what I did ..." Lauren sighed while trying to chase away the tears that rolled down her cheeks, but without much success.

Suddenly the doctor stood up. She looked from Bo and Kenzi. She saw only one solution ... once again flee. She had to fast before a technician to make the same conclusions.

While without saying a word Lauren was heading upstairs, Bo caught her and barred the way.

"Let me pass Bo."

"What are you gonna do? "

"It is not as if there were several options available to me! You know very well what will happen if I stay here. I will again form the ideal culprit. The elders and the Dark will have what they wanted... my head, that of Hale and that of all humans! "

"And you think the leak will save you? I thought the same for years that it was also the best solution for me, until I met Kenzi and you. You trusted me and you helped me. Let me help you Lauren. " Bo whispered.

"Hey, remember me girls! I'm in the game to save HotPants! "

The intervention from the gothic young woman gave a smile on the face's doc. But it lasted only a short time. She did not want in any way risk the life of another human, let alone that of the woman she loved.

"It is out of question! I do not want to risk your lives! "

"Listen! Whether you're running or you stay we will be anyway considered like your accomplices. They will never believe Kenzi and I were not aware of. "

"Conclusion HotPants ... our butts are already cooked!"

Lauren had to go of course, they were right.

"In this case it is necessary to first delete all. Kenzi you should be able to do that? "

In response Kenzi had a smile that stretched from ear to ear. She immediately began to attack her position, and began banging on the keyboard at high speed.

"When the two of us we need to retrieve the blood sample remains and we have to do it disappear. " the doctor said at Bo.

"At your service Commander! "

"It is more than 4:00am. The first technicians will arrive around 7:00am. We only have a short time to disarm the alarm system, turn off the camera, coaxing the guard ... "

"I think I should be able to do that. Stop panicking, it will work. Go ahead! "

As if to give herself courage, Lauren took Bo's face between her hands, pulled her close and pressed her lips against the succubus lips.

When she released her grip, the two women stared a few moments before leaving the apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay. I want to thank Doudoulty for her help about my translation. You are awesome! :)) So this chapter is short but I hope you'll like it. I work about translation for chapter 6. ;)**

**Chapter 5**

"What am I doing here? Playing the thieves doesn't sound like me at all. Lord! Why those things always happen to me? I thought I had earned the right to breathe and enjoy life, my life!" Lauren was lost in her thought as she and Bo were trying to reach the laboratory where was the blood sample. Although Lauren had an easy access to the lab with her magnetic card, they couldn't took the risk that someone will make the link between her presence at the lab and the loss of the blood sample.

"Come on Kenz! It's time to cut the cameras in the corridor as well as in the lab. "  
"Right Bo Bo!"

The young brunette entered several links and codes on the keyboard and put the cameras out of service.

"Ok girls! You have free field but hurry up! They won't take long to realize there is a problem in the security system and will send someone soon. "

"You're ready Lauren?" Asked the succubus. Having no response to her request, Bo turned to face the blonde.

"Lauren? Are you okay? "

"Huh? What? Oh yes ... sorry! "

"Kenzi? Are you still there? "

"Yes Ma'am!»

"We are going to enter the lab. Wish us luck. "

"Break leg lovers!"

Lauren went straight to the refrigerator. Generally, it was where they preserved all the samples, blood, cells, current tests, etc… She retrieved the test tube and joined Bo who was watching their backs.

"Kenzi? We have it! Give us two minutes before putting the security system on.

"Roger! See you soon! "

The two women were about to cross the threshold of the laboratory, when Bo felt a presence. She pushed Lauren inside the room and motioned for her to hide. Meanwhile Bo was waiting for the intruder dagger in hand.

The footsteps approached. They only had little time before Kenzi would reconnect the cameras. The intruder's steps stopped at the entrance of the laboratory apparently surprised to find the door wide open.

"Show yourself! I know you're here."

At second later he felt a blade on his throat.

"Listen friend I don't want to kill or hurt you. I just want you to let us go. "

"Bo?"

Surprise the succubus loosened her grip which allowed the man to turn.

"Dyson?"

"Bo! What are you doing here? "

"What about you?"

"There is a problem with the cameras and they asked me to come check it out."

"Look it's great, but I really don't have time to explain. We must get out of here before the cameras will work again"

"We? Whose we? "

"Me!" Lauren whispered getting out from her hiding place.

"Lauren? Good god! What the hell are you doing here? "

"Sorry Dyson but it will have to wait. We need to get out! "

Bo took Lauren's hand and dragged her out of the camera's field.

They returned to the apartment where Kenzi was waiting for them while sipping a glass of wine.

"So Lau… you liked playing the delinquent? I think you've passed your PhD at the University Kenzi!" the young gothic joked.  
"Very funny Kenzi!" Lauren replied, taking a good sip of wine.

Bo couldn't help but follow her BFF in her mockery and soon the two friends were laughing hard at the expense of the doctor who could not repress a smile.

"You were perfect sweetie." Bo said, kissing her girlfriend's lips.

"Thank you. But now I am completely exhausted. "

"You're certain you're this tired?" the succubus asked as her lips roamed over the neck, cheeks and lips of her girlfriend.

"Hey Succuface! I'm still around in case you'd have forgotten. So before you start a new Tchika boom boom at least wait until you reach the room! "

"Bo ... I would love to but it's 6:30 in the morning. I've been up since 7:00am yesterday, I worked all day, I went to help Kenzi at Dal then I was back at work and finally I played thieves. I am only human baby." the doctor begged.

"Okay! You won! "Bo said, wrapping her arms around Lauren's waist and dropping a soft kiss on her lips." I'll join you in a moment ... swear ... just to sleep in your arms. "

Lauren went upstairs where she hoped she would fall asleep quickly. She didn't know what tomorrow will bring but she had a goal, find who used her research.

Kenzi had left for the Clubhouse and Bo was about to join Lauren when she heard someone knocking at the door.

She opened it and found Dyson who rushed inside the apartment uninvited.

"Please, make yourself at home! The succubus growled."

"What's wrong with you? The man yelled. What were you doing in the lab this morning with Lauren? What did you get her involved into? "

"First of all you'll tone down because Lauren is tired and I don't want you to wake her with your howling wolf!"

Dyson took a deep breath and calmed down before resuming a more civilized discussion with Bo.

"So?" The wolf asked.

Xxx

When Lauren woke up it was almost 1:00pm. Bo was nestled against her. She gently pulled the brunette's hand encircling her waist away and managed to get out of bed without waking her.

The hot water on her skin felt amazing. Where should she start? "I must study those hybrids cells more closely. Are they sustainable? Will there be long-term consequences on the human who has been transplanted? "

When she left the bathroom, the brunette was awake.

"Hello Dr. Lewis!"

"Hey!"

"Did you sleep well?"

"Very well ... especially when you snuggled against me" She said, scrutinizing appreciatively Bo's naked body, which hasn't escaped the brunette.

"What if you came back to lie down a bit ...?"

Lauren saw the desire and hunger in the succubus's eyes.

"As tempting as the proposal is, I have to admit it... I have to study this blood sample more carefully. "

Bo wasn't listening. Her succubus had taken over when Lauren had dropped the towel that covered her naked body. The brunette got out of the bed and stood behind the blonde wrapping her arms around the doctor's waist and began kissing her neck, while her left hand slowly went to the chest.

"Bo ... I told you ..." the sentence ended with a sigh of desire.

The brunette swung her lover and plunged her eyes in Lauren's.

"Sorry, Doctor, you said something?"

"I want you!" Those were the only words Lauren managed to say with her increased desire under the caresses from the succubus.

"That's all I wanted to hear, baby! "

Xxx

Kenzi was in front of the computer screen when they joined her.

"Hi BoLau! "

"Hi Kenz! What are you looking for? "

"I managed to delete all the results obtained from the sample. But before, I made a backup on the USB key dear doctor! "Kenzi said nodding at Lauren.

"Thank you Kenzi. It was very well thought of you!" Lauren said.

"What's next? We need a plan of attack to solve this mess and put HotPants out of danger."

Lauren was about to respond when someone knocked on the door. The three friends looked at each other. Bo stood in front of Lauren just in case, while Kenzi opened it.

"Hi bitch! "

"TamTam! So happy to see your ass face! "

The two women smiled. It was their language. Dyson was there too.

"It looks like the team is now complete!" Kenzi added.

"I told Tamsin. Now, we need a lead to start." Dyson said.

"I maybe have an idea. Let me two or three hours and I'll meet you all at the Dal." Lauren said.

"I don't want to let you here alone Lauren. If anyone already knows about the human hybrids you will have some visit, and I don't want to risk..."

"Don't worry Bo ... it's okay ... I promise!" Lauren knew that if Bo stayed with her it would be hard for her to concentrate.

"Okay! But I'll call you in an hour! "

"Ok! Let's go! Everybody out! I have a lot of work waiting."

Lauren's idea was to separate the two DNA. If the operation was successful they could identify the man, if he was registered in police file. "A lot of if ..." the young woman thought.

She went to work. She hoped that the sample they had stolen from the laboratory would be sufficient to extract and identify the two DNA separately.

"Let's began to work Dr. Lewis" The young woman encouraged herself at loud.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! I know... delay. But my co-worker in this fiction (Doud... thank you again) and I try to give you the best translation about this story. So be indulgent. Thank you for your reviews, it's really appreciated. What can I say more? Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 6 **

"Damn! What is she doing?"

"Calm down Succuface! She said she was on her way. Give her a little time."

"She already should be here! The compound is only twenty minutes away from The Dal! "

"Did you call her?"

"Yeah! Each times I end up on her fucking voice mail! Look Kenzi, hold the bar, I just can't wait!"

Bo grabbed her jacket and walked towards the exit.

When Dyson saw Bo go out, he let his pool game on the side and walked to the counter where Kenzi stood.

"What happens? Where is Bo going? "

"She's worried about the Doc. Lauren was supposed to be here at least fifteen minutes ago"

"What? And you only tell me that now?"

Without wasting any more time, he rushed out hoping to catch the brunette. But all he saw was the yellow Camaro that started at full speed in a squeal tires.

Bo knocked several times at the door of the apartment without any results. Upset she finally smashed the barrier that blocked her path.

" Lauren! It's me! Look… I'm very sorry for your door… but… Lauren!? "

The loft was empty of any presence. This scene of « déjà vu » worried the succubus. It remained her the day when Lauren had fled to follow this insane Dr. Taft. She could not believe that the woman she loved had left again. "No, no! I'm sure there is another explanation." Bo thought.

"Hey Kenzi! Is she with you?"

"No! And if you ask me I can suppose that's because she is not at home… so… two possibilities: she fled… again… or… "

"Impossible! Not without talking to me." Bo whispered her voice breaking.

"Look … there is certainly an explanation for her disappearance. I'll tell D-Man and Tam Tam to find you there. "

"Ok."

They were all three searching the Doc's apartment, hoping to find some clues here and there that could explain what the hell was going on. Sadly they didn't find anything. However, one thing concerned the succubus… Lauren's notes and the key USB that Kenzi gave her few hours earlier were missing.

While they were outside of the building, Bo tried for the thousands times time to join Lauren on her phone. But like the others times Lauren didn't answer. "Pick up Lauren, I beg you!" Bo whispered.

"Listen!" Suddenly Dyson said.

They clearly heard Lauren's ring tone. Then that stopped.

"Bo, redial Lauren!"

They waited for a few seconds and then the phone rang again. The wolf focused on his senses to find where the sound came from. Tamsin and Bo followed him and all three stopped in front of a huge trash. Bo's heartbeat accelerated. This bucket was big enough to contain a body even two. While Dyson and Tamsin were about to lift the heavy lid, Bo stayed behind petrified. _Lauren and she had just found their way back to each other. They had plans. Things couldn't end like that, not after all they had been through. _Bo tried unsuccessfully to hold back her tears, which now running down her cheeks.

"She's not here!" Dyson yelled with relief.

"Wh… what? What did you say?"

"There is no body in the trash!"

Bo rushed into Dyson's arms. The tears continued to pour down her face, but this time they were happy tears. _Lauren is still alive, there is still hope._

"We'll find her Dyson, huh? Tell me we'll find her?"

"I promise you Bo."

Dyson took Bo in his arms again and tried to reassure and calm her. He loved Lauren with all his heart and he wanted to be part of her life, but the woman he was hugging also loved her and she was loved in return. Even if he was jealous about the bond between Lauren and Bo, he knew then that he would never be able to break it.

Xxx

Lauren had a big headache. She tried to open her eyes painfully. It was dark. Where was she? The room was small and reminded her too much of the dungeon cell in which she had made several trips when she was disobedient to the Ash back to when she was still his slave.

How had she ended up there? She closed her eyes to try to remember the last events.

_After several extractions, centrifugation and manipulation, she had managed to get two distinct DNA: one human, the other Fae. She hoped that Dyson could identify DNA human using the police files. _

_She came out of the building when her phone rang. It was Bo._

" _Hey babe! "_

"_How long do you have to work on that thing again? You've been locked up in your lab for hours!"_

"_It is not easy to separate two helical structures completely different from a tiny blood sample. I had to do various manipulations to separate each branch, and…"_

_Lauren could hear Bo smiling over the phone._

"_You know what effect has your geek language on me Lauren." Bo sighed._

"_In this case, I'd better hurry up and cool the fire that I have started" Lauren joked. "I'll be here in twenty minutes." _

_As she was about to hung up, a powerful hand came down on her mouth. She knew too well the smell emanating from the tissue that her attacker was forcing on her nose. "Chloroform!" was the last thought that Lauren had before losing consciousness._

She stood and walked to the door. Of course it was locked. She yelled, hoping to reach someone's attention. But only silence answered to her cries. She didn't know how long she was there. The cell was damp. She was cold and hungry.

Suddenly she heard a noise. Someone was walking towards her cell. She stepped back until the wall when she saw the door open. A man stood in front of her and stared her. He looked like a servant. She was afraid. Her hands were sweaty and her legs were shaking. Despite that, she managed to support his gaze. With a voice that she wanted strong and controlled she began to question him.

"Where am I and who are you? Having no response she kept going. "Where are my things? If you have kidnapped me against a ransom, you'll be disappointed. I don't have family, rich friends or a lot of people who cares about me!"

Finally the man in black opened his mouth.

"She wants to see you."

"Who is she?"

Again silence. He motioned for her to follow him.

"Not until me to tell what I am doing here and who wants to see me!" She yelled.

Face to the stubbornness of the woman, the man had no other choice but to take her by the arm to get her to leave the cell where she was kept. Lauren struggled with all her strength, but he was too strong for her. The fight was uneven.

She found herself in a large bright room due to the sunlight that entered inside. "It must be near noon." She said. She stayed unconscious longer than she had imagined. The furniture was a mix between modern and antiquities. Her eyes rested on a patio door. The man had left her alone unattended. She went to the window. She played with the latch. The door opened. Could she be lucky at this point? She emphasized her gesture. This time the door was wide opened. She was about to cross the threshold when two men blocked her way. "Of course! It was too good to be true!" She thought.

"You already want to leave? It's not very nice thing to do when you are welcomed in someone house."

Lauren didn't recognize the voice rising behind her. She turned and faced the woman. She has brown hair, she was beautiful, elegant and even she had never seen her, she seemed familiar.

"I don't know who you are, and frankly I don't care, but if you hope to get a ransom or anything else from people close to me, you'll be extremely disappointed!" Lauren hoped that her voice didn't given indication about the fear that tugged her stomach.

The other didn't answer. She looked at her captive, scanned her. "Why is everyone obsessing over this woman… this human?" She wondered. The silence was heavy and Lauren couldn't take it anymore. She spoke, trying to keep her calm.

"Look… I don't know what I am doing here, or what you want from me. I'm not famous, I'm not rich. I don't even know you…"

"On the contrary dear, you know me very well."

The questioning look from Lauren amused the woman.

"I'm sorry but I'm pretty sure we didn't meet before, and even if it was true, why did you have to chloroform and kidnapped? If you needed my help you could just ask me!"

"It is not that simple dear!" A wide smile across her face. "When I said that you knew me, it is not physically, or biblical… well, judging you it would not have been displeasing…" Her eyes scanned Lauren's body, which made her extremely uncomfortable. "You know me professionally speaking… or to be more precise, you know my species. As a doctor and the Fae pet you had the opportunity to study."

Lauren had treated a lot Faes in her years of captivity. Hundreds probably. Maybe this woman was one of them.

"It seems you were misinformed. I am not the pet of anyone. I work for the Faes now but I'm not own by them anymore.

The Ash gave me back my freedom."

"It is good news! So, you can work for me?"

"For you? Are you kidding me? You kidnapped me, locked me in a cell and now you want me to work for you!" Lauren yelled.

"I know that my manners are not… very diplomatic… but I didn't have the choice. I have heard about you a lot. I know you are someone who takes care of others and would never do anything that could endanger human life or Fae. Am I wrong?"

Lauren didn't answer. She wondered where all this was leading.

"I know you discovered that the robberies were committed by hybrids, half Fae, half human."

"What?" Lauren was in shock. She stood in front of the woman who put her life in danger again.

"How did you get my research? It isn't possible, it's a nightmare!"

"I will tell you the right time. At the moment I have some plans which highly concern you."

"What? What plans? I hope you don't actually believe I will work for you? After you ruined the life I was building and trying to you change my kind… and why actually? To enslave it?" Lauren was exhausted. She put her last efforts to hold back the tears she felt coming. She didn't want to she was weak in front of this woman.

"I knew that you were a fighter, and I didn't expect you to obey me right now. But to answer your questions my only ambition is power. I want to rein the Faes as much as the humans. And at the same time take my revenge for all the things that Faes did to me for ages.

"You are crazy! They won't let you do it!"

The woman laughed.

"And who will stop me? Your friends? Who are they again? Ah yes, the human sassy girl, the silly wolf and the Valkyrie who has reached the end of her life cycle. You really are naïve!"

"They are more brave, strong and smart than you think. They defeated the Garuda alone! They will not hesitate to fight back for their survival."

"The Garuda! You are right… or almost. The one who defeated the Garuda was Bo!"

When she heard the woman pronounced her lover's name her heart panicked. The reaction of Lauren didn't escape her kidnapper.

"I know your pathetic love story! A succubus who becomes monogamous for a human! It is really…"

"Bo will save me!" Lauren cut.

"But I hope dear! Moreover, in addition to wanting to use your genetics researcher skills, I also wanted to make sure that Bo comes to me! And for that you are the perfect bait!"

At the thought that Bo could fall into a trap and lose her life… because of her! Lauren could not bear it.

"Look! I'll do whatever you want but leave Bo alone." The blonde woman whispered.

The love she read in her captive's eyes for the succubus slightly shocked the woman. She had lived several centuries and nobody ever fought for her, like Lauren did right now… not even her father. She only knew pain, war, revenge. How could anyone love someone so much? Up to sacrificing everything to what we believe and to sacrifice her own life. She stared at Lauren stood in front of her. Bo was lucky to have her in her life. At this thought and without her even noticing, a smile displayed her face.

"You would put your own life in danger to save Bo? Why?"

"Because I love her!" Lauren yelled.

"We can make a deal. You'll help me to improve the humans hybridization and I promise to consider letting the succubus live."

Lauren was skeptical, but she had little choice.

"On your blood?"

"On my blood!"

While Lauren was about to leave the room under escort, she turned once more to her.

"But who are you?"

"I'd say that if my daughter and I were in good terms I'd be your mother in law." She said in a triumphant smile.

Lauren's eyes widened. Now she understood why her figure seemed familiar. She reminded her of Bo.

"You are Aife! Bo's mother!"


	7. Sorry :(

_**Hi guys! I know, I know... I am late to write my English version story and I am so so sorry about that. We are both to translate my french story in English and it takes a little more time because we don't live in the same country and both have our skills. If you are really impatient I always could post my English version but there will be a lot of mistakes. :( (let me know) So... I only can promise you to do my best to give you the next chapters as soon as possible. Take care! :)**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Tamsin through the door of the squat. Everybody was there and waited for her. She had contacted them earlier in the day to tell them she had news.

"And then?" Bo asked, impatiently.

"I found Vex. He has some information about the robberies but he told me nothing. Actually, he only wants to talk to Kenzi." The blonde said, turning to the young gothic.

"Kenzi? Why Kenzi?"

"It is simple BoBo, Vex and I have shared our makeup secrets! We are intimately bonded… well, not like you and HotPants, but bonded!" The young brunette answered with a wide smile.

"And where can we find him?"

"He often moves because of The Morrigan. It is not me who has found him. He knew that I was looking for him and someone brought me to him."

"Awesome! What do we do then? We are expecting him to want to show? Bo shouted exasperated.

Tamsin shrugged. She had done her best but it was not apparently sufficient for the succubus. Dyson approached her partner and put his arms around her shoulders. When she turned her face to him, he smiled to her. He knew she had risked her life by trying to glean information here and there. But Bo was too worried about Lauren to realize the efforts which each of them put to find the doctor. They were not bitter. They knew Lauren and they had all learnt to appreciate her and to like her over the years.

Bo went to the stairs, entered in her room and closed the door behind her. She blamed herself for all what happened… again. If she had fought for the blonde at the right moment, Lauren would never have followed Taft and her searches would have been used to heal and not to destroy. And above all, she would be here, with her. She would visit houses, would stubborn, would quarrel, would become reconciled, and then would love each other. Lauren was human and Bo was aware about that a little more every day, because she loved her a little more every day.

Every time she imagined her future, Bo was hurt, because she knew that Lauren would not be there to share it with her. This is why she didn't want to waste time. She wanted to enjoy every minutes, every seconds of Lauren's life to say to her and to show her how much she loved. Lengthened on her bed, her face buried in her hands, the succubus let escape the tears which she held for too long.

Someone banged slowly in the door. Kenzi entered into the room and sat at the edge of the bed close of Bo. The brunette got up and embraced her best friend. Her being shaken at the same time as tears flooded her face. Kenzi tried so-so to comfort her.

"We shall eventually find her" Kenzi whispered.

"What if we arrived too late?"

"Impossible! The best investigators are on the shot, and you forget that I have my own team of Russian players in the streets, without counting my buddies of galley." Kenzi said gazing Bo, who showed a light smile.

"I miss her Kenzi!"

"I know…"

The phone of the young Russian began ringing. She didn't know the number posted on the screen. She picked up.

"Hello!"

She quickly got up from the bed and began to make steps in the room. Bo looked at her. She knew that this call had something to do with Lauren. Kenzi had not still pronounced a word.

"All right. No worries." She answered then she hung up.

She turned towards the brunette. All she could read in the gaze of Bo was a mixture of concern and hope.

"It was Vex!"

Bo got up hastily and faced the young gothic. She waited.

"He wants that we meet in the bar in the downtown."

"I come with you!"

"No BoBo. This time it is my turn to play solo. He wants to see nobody else than me otherwise he will say nothing."

"Kenzi! I can't let you to go alone in this district!" Brunette upset.

"Who said that I will go alone?" she launched with a wink of eye to her friend.

Kenzi dialed a number on her phone and began a conversation in Russian.

"Here we are! Everything is settled. Don't worry my dear, I'll be back soon." She opened the arms and pulled Bo against her.

"All will be fine. I promise." She whispered at her ear.

Xxx

Lauren stared her microscope without paying really attention her being observing. Her thoughts were somewhere else. The troubles had again caught up her. People that she loved risked to throw themselves head lowered in the trap of Aife and she had no way to warm them.

She didn't know a lot about Aife excepted that Bo had told her what it means almost nothing. She knew that Trick had delivered her to the Dark Leader because she had broken rules. The latter had used her, torutured, beaten her until she manages to escape. Now, all that she wished it was to achieve her vengeance. Bo had let her to hear that Aife had changed. But Lauren could only notice that such was not the case. From now, Aife wanted it at the same time in Faes and in human beings. Both races had made her life hell.

"Hello, dear Lauren!"

Aife entered in laboratory and approached the doctor.

"Apparently you were right. Your friends are for your search. For the moment they don't have idea where you are but knowing my daughter, I guess that it is only a question of time. I have to admit that as a MOM I look very much forward to seeing her. Maybe that this time I will manage to convince her to join me in my projects." Aife posted a wide smile.

"Bo won't be able to embrace your cause. She is not like you."

"Do you believe? You forget her dark side. When it gets the upper she is uncontrollable!"

"Not completely." Lauren thought. She knew she could return Bo to the reason, when her dark side appeared. And since the Dawning even Bo managed to control it better.

"Enough gossip! Where are you in it?" The voice of the woman returned Lauren at the present moment.

"Nowhere in fact. All the tests that I have done until now are not decisive. The hybridation is not viable. The human cells of the subject are eventually attacked and destroyed by Faes cells."

"But… it is excellent. That means that in a short time humans become Faes! It is still better that for what I hoped."

"Not really. The human body not recognizing these cells increases it capacity to generate antibodies. In the end, the individual dies because of the power of his immune system."

"It is rather annoying! How long?"

"Everything depends on the individual, on his current health, and his capacity to produce antibodies. That can go of a few days in several weeks.

"So… we will see if you deserve your reputation! Fix that!"

Bo's mother didn't wait for Lauren's answer and went out of the room.

Xxx

The place was crap, dirty and not at all commendable. When she crossed the threshold of the door, she felt stared. All the peers of eyes converged in her direction. It is necessary to say that her physical appearance as her dress clashed in this dirty place. She took a deep inspiration and approached of the counter.

Vex had not shown himself yet. Although she was a girl from the street, she felt not at all in her ease.

She ordered a vodka hoping that alcohol would lower her stress level.

"I see you followed my advice side mascara." A voice said behind her.

"Vex!" She turned and gave a punch in the Mesmer's arm.

"Hey, easy! Not long time ago that I got back my abilities. Then be careful at my "instrument"!"

"Why you made me come in this dump? You wanted to make me rape and kill?"

"They are not so nasty as that! And then the landlord is a friend, thus zero concern."

"Why did you want me to be absolutely alone? You know very well that you can trust Bo. We accommodated you at our home for a long time!"

"Always in your house without walls!" Vex said in a smile.

"Walls or not, you were very satisfied to find it on your path and we with!"

Vex put his hand on his heart in sign of thanking.

"So? What did you want to say me?" Kenzi asked.

"I know where Lauren is. By the way, you would have to stop losing the Doc, that becomes boring." The man joked.

"Hahaha… very funny! Tell me rather where she is that I go away from here."

"First we have to discuss price."

"What? Are you serious?"

He shook his head and looked at Kenzi.

"All right!" she said by raising arms irritated. "What is your price? I warm you Bo and I we are far from being rich!"

"I don't want money. What I want it is got back my place among Dark Faes. Thus that you intercede for me with Evony."

"You're kidding! Wait dude, I explain to you. Bo, The Morrigan and my small person are not in very good terms if you see what I mean. She wanted to kill me… shit!"

"You not, but there is someone else who could do it… I know that Tamsin helps you in you doctor's chase and as she is a dark fae…"

"I'm going to her to speak about it, but I promise you nothing."

"I'll wait her answer so, and we'll meet us another time in few days." Vex said getting up to leave.

Kenzi caught his arm to stop him.

"Wait! I can't return to the ClubHouse without any information!"

"You know my price!"

Kenzi took her phone and dialed Bo's number. In the big surprise of the succubus, she asked her to lend her the Valkyrie. When she explained the deal to the blonde this one refused straightaway. After few minutes, she was allowed convince. Kenzi suspected Bo of having influenced the final decision of the "protégée" of Odin.

"Alright! Tam Tam will talk to Evony."

"Good thing!"

"Now the info!" Kenzi upset.

Xxx

Kenzi did not have time to cross the front door, Bo had already grasped and almost thrown her on the couch.

"Hey! Calm down succubabe!"

"What Vex said you?"

"And if we started by filling a glass of wine?" the young Russian said by getting up.

Even before she was able to make a step towards the kitchen, Bo seized her by the arm and obliged her to sit down again.

"Come on Babouchka… announces the colour! Because of you I would have to fight a private meeting with The Morrigan to try to convince her to reinstate Vex! Then I hope for you that is worth." The Valkyrie was a few inches away from Kenzi's face.

She looked at Bo. She wondered how her friend would react. Then her eyes met Dyson's. The wolf understood.

"I'm starving and I have the feeling that the night will be long. Tamsin, come with me?" The blonde was going to protest, so then she saw in the gaze of Dyson that they had to let Kenzi and Bo between hers.

Bo didn't understand what happened. Kenzy tried by all the ways to avoid telling her meeting with Vex, and now Tamsin and Dyson had decided to listen to their stomach.

"What's wrong here!" the succubus upset. "Why everybody seems to worry about themselves while we don't still know where Lauren is!"

"Bo…"

"What?" she yelled.

"Sit down please." The young gothic supported her friend's gaze, who eventually obey her request.

"Lauren is fine… anyway, at the last news she was still alive."

"What…are you sure… I mean really sure? Do you think that Vex told you the truth?"

"I trust him. Even if we have had some troubles with him and he is a dark fae, I don't believe who would play this game with me, neither with you. After all, we shared the our facelift secrets!" Kenzi joked.

"Does he know where she is?"

"Yes and no. He has not certainty about the exact place. But … he knows who is behind all this mess and her kidnapping."

"Who?"

The young woman stared Bo in the eyes.

"Who Kenzi?" Bo shouted.

"Yo… your mother Bo! Is is your mother who holds Lauren!"

**Note: Ok... my _beta_ is really busy in her studies so I decided to post my last chapter without corrections. So, I'm sorry for all mistakes that you could see. I really want to finish this story for you before season 4. I'll try to write a better english if I can... but you know... I'm only human... not perfect. ;) Thank you. And all reviews are welcome.**


	9. Chapter 8

**I know it is a short chapter. Bur don't worry and enjoy it! :) Good read!**

**Chapter 8**

_« Bo? »_

_« Shh! »_

_« But what are you doing here? You should not have come! I's a trap! »_

_« You are my trap Lauren, you always have been and you always will be. I am here for you. Not for Dyson, Kenzi or Trick, just for you this time. »_

_The succubus approached the doctor. Only few inches separated them. Each drowned herself in the gaze of the other. Nothing else seemed important at this moment. Time, space, immortality, all were united to contemplate love that they felt for each other. Bo's lips caressed slightly Lauren's, and she closed her eyes as they met. Their kiss became more pressing, greedier. Their whole bodies were about to ignite. Lauren had the impression that even the earth had begun shaking under the assaults of Bo. She felt the shocks to the depths of her core._

« Dr Lewis? Dr Lewis? Wake up! »

Lauren opened her eyes. It was only a dream. Bo was not there. She looked at her keeper.

« My mistress wants to see you in the lab within one hour. »

Lauren shook her head.

The man went out of the room and let the blonde get ready. How many days had passed since her kidnapping? She had approximately estimated the duration of her detention in three weeks. Three weeks to wake up every day in this dirty cell, where hardly some sunbeams managed to penetrate. Her days were automated. She began and finished them without really reporting. Work was her only issue to not become totally insane. She plunged completely for the biggest happiness of Aife.

She looked her reflection in the mirror. She had lost weight. Her lines were pulled, her hair were tern. She didn't even recognize herself any more. Why anybody had not still to come free her from this nightmare? Why Bo had still not found her? Tears began to run on the doctor's cheeks. She quickly wiped them. She had sworn to not feel sorry any more for her fate.

Xxx

« You have nevertheless assured that this time your information was solid! »

« What can I say… you know narks… not always evident to know when they tell you lies. »

« Look dude, I filled my deal, so fill yours, it is all that I ask to you. I have a succubus who is going off the rails and we have more and more difficulty to handle her. Without speaking about the fact she didn't feed since a long while. Give me something concrete and it is urge! » Kenzi upset.

Vex looked at the young woman sat in front of him. He had reinstated his place with The Morrigan for almost one week. He had learnt that it had cost to Tamsin more than a just chat with Evony. The Valkyrie had had to comply with the requests more than exaggerated by the leader of the Dark Faes.

He knew that he owed to the group much more than erroneous information. He hoped that this time his informant had not made fun of him.

« That is what I was able to collect. There would be a new attack of the bank in preparation. The TD on York Street. It should take place on Saturday. It is usually a rather quiet day, less clients, less staff, but always someone for the access to safes. To catch one of the guys and you will maybe manage to know where is the hideout of Aife. »

« Unless she dressed them all with a belt of explosives, that we ended all in Carnival's confetti! » Kenzi said. « After all she has already made the blow! »

« It is a risk we have to take. »

Xxx

Lauren watched on her screen the last tests that she had just made. One saw clearly two kinds of cells which seemed to enjoy their cohabitation.

« I have finally succeeded! » she thought, but it did not give her any joy, neither any satisfaction. She had just given to Aife what she wanted: a third kind, and she had just broken the oath which she lent few years ago, that was to protect and to save human life. She put elbows on her desk and hid her face in her hands. She was tired… so tired. Not only for the three last weeks but also for all these years of fights and flights. How long was it again going to last? Even if Bo managed to find her, another one would take the place of Aife or The Ash and would continue to use her for her skills as geneticist. « There will be always someone else… » she thought. She switched off the screen while she heard somebody approached her.

« Hello Dear Lauren! I see that you are already hard at work. Progress? »

Lauren turned to the succubus.

« Always nothing definitive, but the last tests show that the cells are more stable and stronger and their shelf life has considerably increased. » the doctor lied.

« But these are excellent news.» Aife delighted. « I also have news that should delight you. »

« You let me leave? »

Aife roared.

« My darling, you are far too precious and too dangerous me to take the risk of seeing you falling in others hands than mine. The good new is that my daughter and her stupid band have finally found you… I should say to find us. The bad new is that I have to keep you locked in your cell for your own protection. » she said in a half smile, staring Lauren. « How long so that all my humans become hybrids? Aife launched with an authoritarian tone.

« But… I can't… the cells are not completely stable! They will die after few times! » Lauren shouted.

« I didn't ask your opinion, I just want to know how long for the mutation? » the succubus yelled.

« About one week… I guess. » Lauren whispered.

« You have three days! » Aife went out of the laboratory, leaving a Lauren who was not more than the shadow of herself.

By lying to Aife, she thought that she would have time to develop a sort of antidote that would allow the human cells to fight faes cells. But right now it was made. She was going to transform humans into mutants. Tears began to pearl in the corner of the eyes. She wiped them and switched on her screen. What she saw it amazed her, there was not more than a single kind of cell. Other one had completely disappeared.

Xxx

« Why to have chosen this place! It is one of the busiest cities of Canada at this time of year! It is insane! »

« She wanted to be sure that we would not kick her ass too fast nor too hardly. In a crowd we are always better protected. » Kenzi was right and she knew a lot in protection matter. During her years of hardship the crowd had allowed her to get out of a lot of troubles.

« What are doing now? » asked the succubus who had more and more difficulties to handle her rage.

« First you are going to calm down, because in your state you don't help us not at all, and then you are going out to find a snack. Because the last time when you met your mother in dual, that almost stopped badly for you. » The young gothic remembered to her.

Bo looked at Tamsin and Dyson. She could feed on them, but she had made a promise to Lauren and this time she would not break it. She took her jacket and went out of the squat.

« We need a plan guys and a good! » Tamsin said.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

« I see that my mother is always also a madwoman of the beautiful muscular guys! »

« I admit that she has rather well taste for good shape guy! » Kenzi replied.

« Hey you two! We are there for the Doc or for that you rinsed yourselves the eye! » Dyson said slightly upset.

« They are enough many. We will have some difficulties to control them all! » Tamsin said.

« Let us make take ourselves then! » Bo suddenly said.

« What? » her three companions said in the same breath.

« We don't have a lot of solutions. If the guards are all hybrids, how many chances do we have to get out in one piece? We don't know their strength neither their powers. »

The succubus was right. To enter head lowered in a confrontation was not the best strategies.

« We are going to make that in two phases. Kenzi and I will enter there inside. If within three hours you don't have news from us, try to find some reinforcement and this time you will charge in. »

« Is it your plan Bo? Make you kill in the first one? » The Valkyrie said.

« Trust me Tammy, my mother won't kill me … at least not right now. I guess she will want to embark me in her projects of domination of the world. » the brunette answered.

« All that I want it is to try taking out Lauren from there, and in the same time to knock out few Tarzans to facilitate you the task for later. »

« This plan is suicidal! But I guess that you will not have changed your mind? » the wolf asked.

Bo shook her head.

Kenzi and Bo began their advance towards the house. Even if the young Gothic completely trusted in the capacities of succubus of her best friend, she was not completely reassured.

« By the way, succubabe, how are you feeling? How was your meal? »

Bo turned to the young Gothic to face her.

« Look Kenzi, I know that you are frightened to death and if you really want to know everything so do I. " Bo stared her young friend. " What is that you are sure to want to come with me on this blow there? I would not be mad at you or disappointed Kenz if you decided to backtrack. »

For only answer Kenzi slapped brunette's shoulder.

« Hey! I'm not the mean! »

« Nope! You, you are the stupid succubus who asks stupid questions! It's true, I am scared, but I will never drop Lauren. Beside between humans we get elbows! »

Bo embraced her young friend and pulled her in a tight hug.

« Thank you Kenzi! I love you. » Bo put a quick kiss on the young gothic's cheek.

« I love you too Bo. Lauren and you are like a family for me… a weird family, but it's my family! »

« So, let's go! »

« Wait a minute. You didn't answer to my question. How was your meal… just to be sure! »

« Ok! You know the club which has a French name on Lake Shore? »

« Huh… not the… »

« Exactly… nothing is better for a starving succubus that a partner-swapping club. »

« Ok… Not need to get into detail. I am sure that your bulimic side was completely satisfied. Let's go to free your princess of the wicked witch. » Kenzi said by sending a wink of eye to her sister by adoption.

They had almost arrived at the entrance of the residence when they were surrounded by about ten guards.

« BoBo… »

« I know… they are many. » the brunette said « Hi guys! Look I know that my mother made of you puppets, but we could maybe find a compromise. We want just to know where is the doctor. »

For any answer, one of the guards rushed on Bo. She avoided the attack and gave a blow placed well between both legs of her aggressor. The man fell on the knees of pain. It was the cue. The battle made a commitment. Kenzi was soon overtaken. In spite of her fighter's talents she did not succeed in keeping her remote aggressors respectable. Soon one of them manages to seize her and to hold her firmly against him. When Bo noticed the bad situation of her friend the eyes changed color and became of an electrifying blue.

« Loose her! »

The guard didn't move. Kenzi knew that the inner succubus was getting the upper hand over Bo.

« I said you to loose my friend! » the succubus yelled.

« Loose her! » An authoritarian voice behind her said.

The guard obeys immediately and went to join her mistress.

« Glad to see you dear daughter. You don't introduce me your pet? »

« Hey! I'm not… »

« This is Kenzi. And she's not my pet, she's my family! »

« Whatever! » Aife answered with a tired tone. « That is worth me the pleasure of your visit? »

« Don't play that with me. You know very well why we are there! »

« The human doctor! »

« Lauren… » Kenzi added. « Excuse me but she has a name! And she is not a pet anymore! » The young gothic got excited.

Kenzi and Aife stared each other intensely. None wanting to leave the first one. Finally it was Aife who dropped the game.

« Excuse me. I am lacking in all my duties of hostess. But enter.»

Bo and Kenzi followed her inside.

« What do you want to drink? »

« Look, we are not there to have a good time, we just come to bring back Lauren with us. »

« I am afraid I can't answer favorably your request my dear daughter. Lauren is too precious and too essential to me in my projects. » Aife said.

« I thought that you had changed but I see that I'm wrong. »

« I'm really sorry to disappoint you. But maybe I would manage to change your mind this time »

« Any chance! » Bo shouted.

« Do you believe! Lock them! » Aife yelled at her muppets.

The guards seized Kenzi and Bo and drove them towards the basement of the residence.

« Bo what you wait to take out us from there? » Kenzi asked. « Clear us from these Mr Muscle! »

« It's exactly that Aife wants us to do and I wonder why! » Bo questioned herself. « My mother knows very well that I can knock out her muppets. She certainly has an idea behind her head but which… »

« We don't care of what she wants. We must find the doc and go out from here! » Kenzi said, while trying but in vain to get free of the grip of his guard.

In a fraction of a second the eyes of Bo turned to the intense blue. She managed to release one of her hands and applied a flow of energy to the arm of the guard. He released completely his grip. She sucked up the chi of the man to make him docile so he can answer to her questions.

« Look guy, I don't really feel like hurting you. Thus, if you are kind and that you answer my questions it is highly likely that everybody goes away from here in a single piece. We agree? »

The guard smiled. He was completely subjugated by the succubus.

« Where is the doctor? »

« In a cell. Here in the basement. »

Bo looked at Kenzi.

« It's good, I'm going BoBo. I bring her back. »

Bo turned again to her prisoner.

« Which are the plans of Aife? »

« Dominate! » the man answered while smiling to the succubus.

« Why she left me the field open. She knew that her guards were not rather powerful to stop me. »

« Us no! But the doc has ended her job. The formula to transform human in hybrids totally works. She has just spent the last days to inject it in all the humans that Aife had managed to enlist. The mutants are from now on everywhere » The man laughed.

« Shit! » Bo exclaimed.

She took her phone and dialed Dyson.

« Dyson! »

« Bo! Where are you? »

« For the moment all is under control or almost. But we are reached too late. Lauren has managed to make a formula stable enough and she injected it at all humans who were here. »

« How many? »

« No idea! »

« And Lauren? Have you found Lauren? » Dyson asked.

In the same moment, Bo turned her head to see Kenzi followed by the doctor.

« We get her Dyson! » the brunette said before hanging up.

Bo rushed to the fair young woman, surrounded her with the arms and attracted her against her. Lauren was passive. She put her head on the shoulder of Bo and burst into sobs.

« It's ok babe, I'm here. We go back at home. »

Lauren moved away from the succubus, what gave to Bo an overview of the physical state of the doctor. Her heart broke. Lauren was unrecognizable. Tears poured abundantly on the cheeks of brunette. She pulled Lauren against her.

« I'm sorry… so sorry. » Bo whispered to the ear of her girlfriend.

Lauren had not still pronounced a word. What is that all this was real? Was she dreaming?

« Please sweetie, say something. » Bo begged looking at Lauren in the eyes, her both hands cupped the doctor face.

« I… I love you Bo. »

« I love you too. » the brunette put down a light kiss on the doctor's lips. « Let's go home»

« No, not yet. We can't. » the doc said in a breath.

« Of course we can HotPants! We found you, accomplished mission so we go away from here. » Kenzi said.

Lauren looked at Bo.

« I must return to the lab Bo. »

« Why? »

« All the searches on which your mother made me work since she kidnapped of me I have to destroy them. »

« We are going to take care of it Lauren.»

« No, not it has to be correctly made. You are not scientists. The slightest small indication or track which would not completely be destroyed can be exploited. I don't want to take risks Bo. »

Kenzi and Bo exchanged a look, and considered that Lauren had just marked a point. She called Dyson.

« Dyson! I take Lauren to the lab. Meanwhile, call the reinforcements so that we can correctly clean the place here.»

« Alright! »

« By the way, about my mother… I take care of her. We agree? »

« Loud and clear. »

**_Note: for one more time... sorry about my poor written english and enjoy. Your comment are always welcome. ;)_**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Tamsin and Dyson felt useless. The wolf had called the reinforcements but they would not be on the site before an hour. They didn't hold any more.

" Let's go! "

" But Bo asked us to wait for the reinforcements! " Tamsin answered.

" And since when you obey the orders especially to those who emanate from Bo? "

" And shit! " Valkyrie exclaimed by sending a half-smile to her team-mate.

Both managed to reach the entrance without troubles. Tamsin had used her power of suggestion on the guards and it had worked marvelously giving them a very discreet arrival. But that had also weakened the blonde. If they had to face a new attack she could not help Dyson.

" How do you feel my old woman? "

" Hahaha! It is supposed to be funny. " Tamsin launched with half a smile.

" What? You don't like my humor of old solitary wolf? " Dyson mocked.

" Seriously you think that you'll be fine? "

" Don't worry about me D-Man, I am a big girl. Let us try rather to find this damned lab and our threesomes in madness, like that we will be able all to return home. "

Xxx

They arrived finally at the laboratory. Bo asked Kenzi to make the ford while Lauren and she would destroy all the doctor's researches.

" Tell me what I have to do Lauren. "

" OK! I take care of data of the computer, you get back all the samples tests as well as the injections which are in both refrigerators in front of you. "

" And I make what with them? I am not going to throw them in the sink! "

" Take the first-aid kit which is there. Put the injections inside. We are going to take them with us and I shall get rid of it cleanly later. "

Bo put down syringes on the counter and seized the First-aid kit. Lauren and she were concentrated on their respective spot when they heard the voice(vote) of Kenzi.

"Girls… we have a problem here!"

When both women raised the head they saw Aife who held firmly the young brunette.

" It is not very courteous to come at people without being to invite there and besides destroying what belongs to them. "

" They are my researches. They don't belong to you. " Lauren argued.

For any answer Aife roar.

" Your girlfriend has undoubtedly a lot of humor and a sacred dose of courage. I understand why you chose her. Do you know that I had to promise her not to hurt you so her to work for me without stumbling? Love is beautiful but it makes extremely weak and stupid! ".

Bo looked at Lauren, who smiled to her slightly in return.

" I think my dear that our agreement is from now on null and obsolete! " Aife said while continuing to maintain Kenzi firmly.

" Let go her! " Bo shouted against her mother. " This business does not concern them. It's between you and me! "

" It's true! You are right. I shall take care of them later. " she said while pushing Kenzi far from her with such a strength as the girl went to crash to the feet of Lauren.

Lauren rushed to the young Russian.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Don't worry Doc!" Lauren helped Kenzi to stand up.

The tension between both succubi was more than tangible. They observed, gauged each other. However none of them seemed ready to start the battle.

" Then my little girl, what are we doing now? We start again where we had been leaved on our last meeting? "

" If I remember me well I had won the fight! In fact, I even had the impression as something at the end had changed in you, as you had become better suddenly. "

" You are right. I showed weakness, and I don't know why. A renewal of sentimentalism probably. Sometimes the closeness of the death makes you more or less stupid things. But it will not be the case this time believe me! ". In these words Aife threw herself on Bo dagger in hand. The brunette avoided the aggression of little.

" Why don't stop you ? I don't really like the idea to have to kill my mother to save my friends. " " But you have a sacred sense of humor. The death will always be softer between your hands than between those of the Faes. " the succubus added by brandishing again its weapon towards her daughter. Bo adorned the blow easily and the battle was from now on inevitable. The brunette tried so-so to maintain remote Aife. Even if she disapproved of her mother she didn't want to be the cause of her death.

" If you wanted, I could try to speak to the Ash in your favor, and the death would not be your only exit. "

" You have to learn again a lot on your race Bo. The leniency is not a very fashionable value to Faes, I know something about it. " the succubus argued by launching a second attack. This time Bo had not outcome, she found herself the back stuck on the counter of the laboratory. She just avoided the blow by running on the side.

Lauren and Kenzi looked powerless at both women.

" Kenzi help me. I have to destroy files while Bo takes care of Aife. Something says to me that you will be better than me in this skill. "

Kenzi ran. While watching of the corner of the eye both succubuses, Lauren and she began to destroy all the searches and the notes relating to the hybridization.

The battle raged and exits were nonexistent. While the sound of daggers was heard, Bo managed to disarm her mother. Aife was now in her thank you. Mother and daughter looked deep into the eyes. Bo had the point of her dagger stuck on the jugular of her mother.

"I must admit that I am rather proud of the woman you've become. You are very strong Bo. We could do great things together if you wanted to. "

"What I would have wanted it is to have my mother with me to teach me who I am. "

"I'm sorry Bo to have you so much disappointed. This is not what I wanted for my baby. " Aife said. "Now do me a favor and finish your work ... completes me! "

"What? No ... I ... I can't do that. You're my mother and I'm not a murderer. "

"You want me beg? So I beg you Bo ... I don't want to find myself once again in the hands of Faes. Death is my best way out. "

Bo couldn't do that. She took care of the people around her and loved her. Her mother was not an angel of course, but was it all her fault? She had suffered for years, abandoned by all. Bo was lost in thought but was not provided her guard down.

"Bo!"

"Dyson!" Bo said turning slightly her head towards the wolf.

The second that Bo had dropped Aife glance, she had the opportunity to catch one of the syringes that Bo had left on the counter and stuck in the arm of succubus.

The surprise allowed Aife to disengage from the threat of the dagger. But she didn't provide an admittedly weak Valkyrie, but still powerful enough to block her path.

Knowing that Tamsin was not her best, Dyson rushed to give her a hand and stop once and for all Bo's mother. Aife not be allowed and another battle ensued between the wolf and she.

Lauren and Kenzi had rushed alongside Bo. The brunette seemed fine. Despite protests from Lauren she went to help Dyson in his fight.

The concern that was written on the doctor's face did not escape Kenzi.

"What was it in the syringe Doc? "

"The formula of hybridization. "

"Ok ... but as it is supposed to change humans in Fae, Bo is no risk because she's already a Fae? Right? "

"It is not so simple Kenzi. " The blonde replied.

"I don't understand. What ... "

"For now we'll care of Tamsin. "

Bo came alongside Dyson. Aife faced them.

"I beg you Aife does not stupidity. "Bo asked her mother.

"The only mistake I'd do would be to do taking me alive. "

"You get a trial. You can defend your point. "Dyson argued.

Aife laughed.

"I killed the leader of the Light Fae two years ago and I have transformed humans in Faes. In your opinion how far will the goodness of their heart? "

Aife suddenly lunged at Bo, grabbed her by the throat and began to absorb the chi. The wolf rushed to the rescue of her friend's body and slashed Aife until she releases her grip. The two succubi fell to the ground.

Dyson knelt down beside Bo. She was weak but still alive. He pressed his lips to the succubus so she can absorb his chi. Strangely no flow out of the mouth of Dyson.

"I beg you Bo, this is not the time to play succubus monogamous. Take my chi! "

"I can't Dyson. "Bo said in a weak voice.

"Lauren! " the wolf cried. "Something is wrong with Bo! "

Lauren had managed to stabilize the Valkyrie. When she heard the call of the wolf and saw Bo down her heart broke. Kenzi and Lauren rushed to the side of the succubus.

"I don't know Lauren, she can't take my energy. "

"Bo! This is not the time to play small faithful girlfriend. You need recover your strength and faster. I won't be mad at... I promise. "Lauren's voice was soft. Bo smiled.

"My mother. How is my mother? "

Lauren looked at Dyson then Bo.

"I'm sorry Bo, I didn't want but…"

"It's ok Dyson. Thank you to save my life."

The succubus fell unconscious.


	12. Chapter 11

_**This is my last chapter... so enjoy!**_

**Chapter 11**

Bo opened her eyes. Where was she? She seemed to be passed under a steamroller. These muscles hurt her a little, and she still felt slightly weak. She sat on the bed; her eyes stared at the room in which she was. That's when she realized she was in the Lauren's apartment. How had she ended up here? She tried to remind the events. The last image that appeared to her was that of Aife absorbing her chi, and then it was a black hole.

The bedroom door opened. When Lauren saw that Bo was awake, she displayed a big smile on her face and she let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Hey my sleeping beauty! How do you feel? "

"Alive! This is already a good thing ... I think! "Bo replied by sending a smile to Lauren. "What's happened? I remember Aife draining me then nothing. "

"In fact you lost consciousness ... and I began to be seriously worried. Even if all your vital signs were normal you still stay unconscious and ... "

"How that? How long am I in the blackout? "Bo cut.

"It's a little more than three days now. "

She used to be hurt, but usually she recovered quickly after being "healed" correctly. Her mother had not been dead hand to keep her off for 3 days.

"And ... and Aife? "Bo whispered. "Is what she is ...? "

Lauren looked at Bo into her eyes. Although Aife was not the best mother and she was not raised Bo, she was still the woman who had given birth to her, and Lauren knew that Bo would have liked to know more about her and about her father.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I tried ... but I ... "

"I know you did the best for Lauren and I'm ok. "Bo took the doctor's hand and brought it to her lips to drop a light kiss. "On one hand I understand. After what she had suffered by the Faes the first time she was their captive ... I would have done the same thing ... avoid taking me alive. "Bo said, bowing her head and setting her fingers intertwined with Lauren's. Silent tears rolled down the cheeks of the succubus. Lauren pulled her trying the best she could to comfort the woman she loved.

It was Bo who dropped their embrace firts.

"How are Tamsin and Kenzi? "

"Kenzi is ... you know ... it's Kenzi! To believe that nothing will happen to falter this girl! "Lauren joked. "About our good old Valkyrie ... she is recovering gradually. I managed to make a molecule that allows its cells to regenerate faster. But as you know she completes her life cycle ... so it's temporary. But she's fine. "

Suddenly a young horny brunette entered the room and rushed to Bo. Kenzi wrapped Bo with her arms and did not seem to want letting go her so soon. The succubus kissed Kenzi on the cheek she kept her tight against her.

"I missed you BoBo! " The young russian sobbed.

"Hey ... all is fine! I'm here. You too I missed you. I don't know what I would do without my best friend ... in fact without you two. "She added, looking Lauren. "You are what I value most in life."

"Then how are you feeling now that you are ..." Lauren cleared her throat which meant that Kenzi had to shut her big mouth.

"Now that I am what? "Bo asked. She knew that Lauren and Kenzi hid her something.

Lauren looked at Kenzi. "Can you leave us please? "

"No problema HotPants. If you need help I'm downstairs devouring your delicious brownies! "

"Lauren what's happen? What's happened to me? "

Lauren plunged her eyes into Bo's. She hoped that Bo would see all the love that the doctor had for her, and that it had not changed her feelings for the brunette.

"I love you Bo ... more than anything in the world and more than my own life. "Lauren began. "I hope to spend my life with you and start a family with you. "

Bo took the hands of Lauren in hers.

"I know all that Lauren. I want the same thing as you, and you know it, don't you? "Lauren nodded.

"Tell me rather what you're worried. "Bo asked.

Lauren took a deep breath.

"When we were in the lab and you hold Aife to your thank ... what do you remember? "

"I had my dagger on the neck of my mother, then Dyson burst into the room which distracted me and Aife took the opportunity to try to escape. "

"Do you remember having felt a sting or a kind of burning in your arm? "

"Now that you mention it ... my mother hit me with a syringe that I had left on the counter! " Bo looked at Lauren now who fixed her hands intertwined with Bo's. The succubus freed one of her hands and brought it on Lauren's face so she could look in her eyes.

"Lauren ... what was there in the syringe? "Bo asked softly.

"... The hybridization formula ... Bo ... I'm sorry! "

"Why are you sorry? I don't understand! This formula is supposed to transform humans into fae, what impact can it have on me? "

"She transformed you Bo! "Lauren sobbed. "Since we got back I try to reverse the phenomenon, but I still can not! "

Bo was speechless. She had been transformed? In what? How could this be possible?

Without realizing Bo had dropped the hands from Lauren. She brought them to her own face. As a blind she tried to define what she was now.

Lauren watched the gestures of her girlfriend and understood what she was trying to do.

"Bo ... you're the same beautiful young woman I fell madly in love. "Through her tears the doctor tried to smile at Bo.

"What has changed? Lauren who I am? "

"You're still you Bo! Stubborn, daredevil, who takes care of people she loves ... "

"Stop Lauren! Tell me the truth! "The brunette said impatiently.

"You're not ... you're ..." Lauren was trying to find a way to make the ads less brutal.

"What am I Lauren! "Bo shouted while gripping the arms of the blonde.

"Human! You're human. "

"Ho ... how? "

Lauren tried to get into doctor mode to explain what had happened to Bo.

"Aife wanted that I stabilizes the hybridization, because after a certain time, Faes cells kill humans cells ... anyways. In the end, humans die. In my last test I had finally managed to stabilize hybridization. At least I thought. But when I reviewed the blood tests I realized that the formula that I developed after a few days became a real deadly poison for Faes cells. The human-mutant again became human. "

Lauren tried to figure out the different emotions that ran through Bo's eyes, but without success. A heavy silence settled between the two women. After a few minutes Bo finally spoke. Her voice was calm, but reflected no emotion

« I need to be alone Lauren. »

Bo could see the fear in the eyes of the woman sitting in front of her. She smiled at her.

"It's okay! I just need time. I'll return to Squat with Kenzi. "

Although Lauren understood the decision of Bo, it's hurt her that the brunette doesn't try to stay with her to digest the news. That Bo is human or fae didn't have changed the feelings that Lauren had for her. Was it the same for Bo? Was she mad at Lauren?

"Okay ... mainly don't hesitate to call me if you need anything. "Lauren hoped deep inside her, that the situation would be short-lived and that Bo would be back in her life as before. She placed a light kiss on the lips of the brunette before leaving the room.

Xxx

" Okay Doc, I'll tell her! Hey HotPants… try to get some sleep. You had a dirty look yesterday when I saw you. "

Kenzi hung up. Bo was lying on the sofa. She felt the eyes of the young Russian posed on her.

"What Kenzi? "

"It will last much longer? "

"What are you talking about? "

"Don't make fun of me BoBo! You know I love you but then I think you're exaggerating. What happened to you is not the fault of Lauren! "

"I know that! "

"So why since one week you've been avoiding her and you don't answer her calls? "Kenzi asked. "What are you afraid? "

"I don't know ... I'm human, and ..."

"And what? Welcome to my life and that of Lauren BoBo! You think that being human is deteriorating, colorless and odorless? What Bo? "Kenzi screamed.

"This is not what I mean and you know it very well. I don't care that Lauren and you're humans. It has never affected the feelings I have for you two. "

"So what's wrong with you? Why punish Lauren? You know she works day and night to try to give you back your side "succubitch"? All because she feels guilty about what happened to you! "Kenzi continued.

Bo didn't answer. She knew that her behaviour towards the doctor was stupid.

Kenzi sat next to her friend and put a hand on her knee.

"I beg you Bo, tell me what's wrong. "

"I'm afraid Kenzi. "

"Of what? "

"Until my puberty I have always lived thinking that I was human. Then came what happened. I had to flee, until I discovered my true identity. Now that I had finally found a family, here I am again with nothing! "

Kenzi pulled Bo in her bras.

"You always have a family Bo. I'm here and Lauren too. Nothing has changed on that side. "

"You think so? And if Lauren eventually get tired of having a human as girlfriend. After all, she told me once that she thought her own race was almost boring compared to the fae! "

"Scientifically speaking! But Lauren loves you. Succubus or not. "

"What should I do Kenz? "

The young goth looked at her friend in her eyes and smiled her.

"You're going to see her, that's all."

Xxx

Lauren was bent over her microscope. Since the transformation of Bo she tried to find a way to reverse the process, but nothing worked. She suffered one failure. Her last tests were all non conclusive. Succubus cells were automatically recognized as foreign body and were destroyed. The blonde was discouraged and exhausted. She should listen to the advice of Kenzi and try to get some sleep. Maybe the rest would bring her the solution. She lay on the couch for few minutes.

Someone was watching her. Even the closed eyelids she could feel a presence. She should consider closing the door to her apartment, she thought while opening eyes half to discover who was the intruder. A black silhouette was sitting next to her. She opened her eyes a little more.

"Hey! Finally awake! "

"Bo! "Lauren was surprise. That had been a week she had not seen or heard the brunette. "How long are you here? "

"I'd say long enough. You know you talk in your sleep? "Bo smiled.

"Oh ... well I hope I didn't say anything too much incriminating. "

Lauren tried somehow to keep her distance, even if it asked a superhuman effort. She wanted to embrace Bo in her arms, to taste her lips, her skin. But she didn't really know how she should behave with her. As a friend, a doctor or was she still her girlfriend?

"What do I owe the pleasure of your visit? "Lauren asked in a tone that she hoped neutral.

"I came to apologize Lauren. I know that whatever the arguments that I can put forward to explain my behaviour towards you, anything would actually admissible. I didn't not have the right to put you aside, and make you feel guilty for what happened to me. "

"Bo ..."

"Shh ... let me finish. I know I acted like an idiot, but I was ... I was scared. "

Lauren stared the brunette.

"I'm sorry Bo." Lauren whispered.

"You don't understand Lauren… I'm not afraid to be human. After all, I thought that I was for almost seventeenth years." Bo joked. "I'm scared of losing you."

"To lose me? Why would you lose me? " The doctor inquired. And suddenly she understood. "Oh my God, Bo! How could you believe that the simple fact of becoming human would change what I feel for you? I loved the succubus inside you because it was a part of you. That you belong to Fae world or human world that doesn't matter to me. I love you Bo. When will you finally understand? "

Lauren looked deeper into Bo's eyes. The brunette could read all the love that the doctor had for her.

"Does that mean ... um ... I'm still your girlfriend? "Bo asked shyly.

"It depends ... what you feel for me and what you want. I loved you as a fae and I will continue to love you as a human. And if I can reverse the process, I will still love you. Nothing has changed for me Bo. "

The brunette smiled at Lauren and closer to her until their lips are mere inches from each other.

"I love you Lauren Lewis! "Bo said before seizing Lauren's lips. The kiss was soft and gentle, and Lauren didn't need more to respond. Bo was in her arms again, and nothing could make her happier.

Bo broke the first this new intimacy. She stared Lauren a greedy eye and smiled.

"What makes you smile? "Lauren asked.

"What is coming! I know you want me as much as I want you, Lauren. And most exciting is that I am no longer afraid to kill you. So I can make love to you constantly and without any restriction." The brunette said while kissing the face and the neck of Lauren.

"Do you believe that you will be able to keep the distance now ... my little human lover. "

"Are you throwing me a challenge Dr. Lewis? "

One by one, Bo undid the buttons of the blouse that Lauren wore. Soon the piece of fabric was only a vague souvenir. Her mouth made its way, softly biting and sucking over the sensitive spot of her neck, feeling her heart beating, towards the breast of the blonde. Soon the bra of the doctor joined the blouse on the ground. Bo's lips seized one of the nipples whereas her hands massed slowly, delicately, but in a possessive way Lauren's breasts. Bo kissed every inch of Lauren's body, what tore away sighs of pleasure from the blonde. Lips as much as hands of Bo explored Lauren's skin. Bo wanted to taste her. When Bo's lips and tongue made its way downward the stomach, lingering over the navel, she felt Lauren reared of pleasure, pushing hips upward. She continued her descent, encouraged by the moans that Lauren's throat let escape. Soon Lauren found herself naked under the assaults of the brunette. When Bo's mouth reached to Lauren's secret garden, she was more than satisfied with what offered her the woman that she loved. Her tooth and lips teasing the area of her venus flower, sucking and biting the sensitive inner sides of her thighs, tongue slicing over the labium reaching her clit, softly licking than more and more deeper sucking her bottom, during two fingers penetrating deeper her intimacy reaching her G-spot. The blonde did not want to come right now but she couldn´t stop the overwhelming orgasm, moaning the energy out of her throat. Lauren takes Bo's head between her hands and forced the brunette looked up her. The words were useless. Bo went back up towards Lauren's mouth and kissed her deeply, letting her fingers between Laurens legs pushing with her own thigh against the wet grot. The doctor tasted from now her own pleasure. Lauren noticed that Bo was still dressed and a pout of disappointment displayed on her face, what did not escape at the brunette, who in a few seconds found herself naked on Lauren's body.

Even if Bo was not a succubus anymore the heat that got free of her body made Lauren completely drunk with pleasure. The doctor seized one of Bo's hands and led it towards the opening that her mouth had given up earlier. The brunette slid her fingers into the hot and wet comfort that offered her Lauren's body for a second time. At the same moment Bo felt a flow of heat invading her while Lauren's fingers had reached too their goal. Both women moved in accord, making of every go-return a delight of pleasure. Then Lauren and Bo in a triad finally reached the summit of their desire and expressed it in one and same shout of pleasure. After few minutes the show could begin again, but now teasing from the back side with more intensity and desire.

It is when Lauren surprised Bo turning her onto the front side, sliding Bo´s hair up teasing and biting the back of her neck, her hand moving down over the back, caressing the thighs wandering up to massaging her buttocks. Laurens hand hustling through the wet rift, fingers kneading softly the clit, encouraged about Bo´s moaning, she sucked her neck deeper during she began fucking her from the back pumping with her thigh between Bo's legs. Lauren drove the brunette crazy. Now it´s Laurens turn to taste the woman that she loved so much. She turned Bo on her back squeezing her under belly, lying between her legs, sucking her button deeply until Bo's exploded her desire out loud. Lauren meant to feels an ejaculate from this strong orgasm. She was very emotional and moved forwards to Bo during kissing her velvet skin. Both looked intense at each other feeling the crush between them. She said to this incredible magic woman, "you are my drug"! Bo pulled Lauren to an intensive kiss!

Xxx

Bo awoke. She felt Lauren's arms around her waist, and a smile lit up her face. Making love with Lauren had always been great, but making love with the woman you love without any constraint was intoxicating. She brought Lauren's hand to her lips and laid a gentle kiss. It felt good and if ever it was a dream she didn't want to wake up. She turned slightly to face her soulmate. The movement of the Bo's body in her arms was enough to wake up the doctor.

"Hey you! "

"Hello! So is the human that I am worth the succubus that I was? "Bo joked.

"Hmmm ... let me think ... if I give a score between 1 and 10 ..." Lauren began. "Ouch! You just hit me! "

"It's your fault ... you don't have to play this game with me! "

"I point out to you that it was you who started with a very stupid question. " Lauren argued. "Human or succubus that doesn't matter ... I love to feel your skin against mine, waking up in the morning and feel that you're always there in my arms. And whatever happens in the future, I don't want it to stop. "

Bo also didn't want it to stop.

"So I guess we should resume our conversation where we left off before the whole thing falls on us. Finally, if you still agree? "Bo questioned slightly worried.

Lauren placed a light kiss on the forehead of Bo to reassure her.

"I was hoping you would you still agree. I confess that during the week when you have completely ignored until my existence I was no longer sure of anything. "Bo looked down. She felt more ashamed. Lauren took the brunette's chin and looked into her eyes. "I don't blame you Bo. I just ... afraid to never see you again ... and I must say it was very hurt there. "She admitted, taking Bo's hand and placing it on her heart.

"I promise never to hurt you Lauren. "

"Don't make promises you will not manage to keep Bo. Like any couple, we hurt each other even unintentionally. The trick it is that we success still get through if we continue to love and to trust in each other. "

"Lauren ... the wisdom personified! "Bo joked.

"My scientific side probably ..."

The two women continued to look at each other. The words were no longer necessary. Their lips met again in a deep, languid kiss that led them to a world that they were the only ones to know ... fae or human.

**THE END**

_**Note: So... what do you think? Bo will stay human or Lauren will find a cure? I let you to imagine the sequel... I finished to torture you with my bad written english! (lol). I really want to thank you to have following this story and for all your comments. I wish you a great LG season 4! Enjoy...**_


End file.
